Hope Shards: The Perfect Fantasy Academy of Despair
by Kougari
Summary: Once upon a time, The night covered Clockwork Island, as 16 students walked to the hope that they hoped. But, the night became tragedy, as the hope they wanted became despair. With the pressure of killing someone to easily reach hope which... was they wanted, since that was the reason that they came to the that academy, right? SYOC CLOSED
1. Prologue 0

It was a calming night in Clockwork Island. The headmaster of Phantasy Academy typed something on his laptop, data of this high school academy's best students. List of sixteen students displayed on the monitor. But, they were not ordinary students with ordinary skills.

This academy filled with fantasy. Psychic, Magician, Priest, and many more could be in here freely because Phantasy Academy is academy of fantasy, which you allowed to use freely powers of yours.

A man in black tuxedo and a woman in red dress were holding a bear which had monochromatic colours, black and white with the right eye was red and sharp. It was not a cute, funny doll.

"Do you agree?" they both asked the headmaster. The headmaster was sweating, deciding the final choice for this academy. Then, he slowly nodded, showing a wise face.

"Yes..." headmaster looked to the tuxedo man's and woman in dress' eyes. Then they smirked slowly, showing satisfaction face.

_"Let's start, then?"_

* * *

**ANOTHER SYOC, yeah... I got this idea, dunno why. Since this is will be harder, the update may be slow. My priority of SYOC story is my Hope Shards Series. I will update the student each times a week since I can have my net during weekend. This SYOC Story form is in my profile. What I need is 14 Students since I already had two OC. So, eight males and eight females, and seven males and seven females to receive.**

**I will tell the rules and more tips about this SYOC.**

**FIRST you can only submit two but sometimes I will receive one, (or both?). Actually I don't want application in review, but sometimes I can tolerate that. I appreciate PM more kay? And, please mind that your character are not allowed perfect, they must have weakness even it is a little chance to get it. And tips for your character, if your character is a psychic or some talents that had subcategories, make sure that must be defined like "Telepathy User", "Telekinesis User".**

**Edit 1: Actually I am more appreciate non-human character, but human character is fine. If your character is non-human, please write the types and appearance when they were human or non-human. If non-human, they can have a long age but still they can die in human way.**

**Edit 2: Reduce the student's total, don't know why,**

**Edit 3: Officially closed, yeah! Now let's keep writing!**

**MALE 7/8**

**Super High School Level Knight (Unknown)**

**Super High School Level Phoenix (Phoenix)**

**Super High School Level Inventor (Human)**

******Super High School Level Wonderlander (Human)**

******Super High School Level Demon Hunter (Human)**

******Super High School Level Demon Summoner (Human)**

******Super High School Level Guardian (Fox Spirit)**

******Super High School Level Werewolf (Werewolf)**

**FEMALE 8/8**

**Super High School Level Alchemist (Human)**

**Super High School Level Water Bender (Half-Mermaid)**

**Super High School Level Designer (Human)**

**Super High School Level Ink Summoner (Human)**

**********Super High School Level Pyrokinesis (Human)**

**********************Super High School Level Charms Maker (Kitsune)**

**********************Super High School Level Alien (Alien)**

**********************Super High School Level Electromaster (Human)**


	2. Prologue 1

**Prologue: A Place of Imagination, A Palace of Despair I**

The gentle breeze wiped the girl with wavy light brown hair who was lying down on the field which had thousand flowers. The girl was sleeping nicely, even when the squirrel touched her soft face. Her sleep was very deep, didn't know when she woke up. Even the bird chirped freely and happily, the girl wouldn't wake up. Either she was only unconscious like crazy, or she just didn't want to wake up.

Slowly she woke up from her unconscious and stood up on the field, feeling the gentle breeze of the dark sky with thousand stars and a moon hanged on the sky. Her eyes were glimmering in amazement, reflecting thousand stars as what it should be. The breeze wiped the hair of her, almost made it dance with the breeze.

Eirlys Gweneth or Lys, an alchemist who received in Phantasy Academy which contained young talented students in a non-common talents container, a fantasy-related academy. The fantasy happened in here, battling non-sense, and making something that impossible to explain were some little things that this academy had. This academy contained a lot of fantasy, and Lys was sure about it.

But... she woke up recently, and she still had his memory mixed up, even the each alchemy that she knew from child was disarrayed like crazy. She still needed time to recover her memory by feeling the breeze of night.

KRSK KRSK

A sound came from the tree near her, which caught her attention to that living thing. The tree was so huge but it was not that high, you still could see the branches and things that stuck there. She looked down, there were three branches that fell down because a lethal force that must be from blunt object. So looked to the tree, there was something like a figure that lying on one of large branches. The darkness of night didn't allow Lys to see it.

"Hello, there is someone there?" Lys called, but there was no response. Her cheek puffed up because irritated. And because that irritation, she tried to shake the tree.

"OI, SOMEONE?" she shouted loudly, showing an irritation on her face completely. Seconds passed, and she finally got the response, or an unfriendly angry response.

"SHUT UP," a dark angry male voice came from the tree, and there was a smashing sound. It must be that voice owner smashed a branch. And something fell, a figure and a big branch that enough to hold a person.

That figure was a male, who had dirty silver blond hair which was pretty arranged, but actually a bit messy. His skin was pretty pale for being a male, and his figure was not that muscular but at least he had some muscles. When he opened his eyes, Lys dazed in a second, perfect crimson eyes which the left was something like burned. His eyes contained a deep blood sea that could sink everyone inside, even Lys which dazed to his affection.

"E-Erhm... who are you?" Lys slowly asked, and paused with a dry swallow since her scariness about those crimson eyes. She didn't want to look to that colour. She looked to other way, waiting for his response. But when she looked him again, he was nowhere to be found.

"What?! He is so fast!" Lys gasped as looking to branches of the tree, which that guy could be found. That alchemist's face was a bit irritated, and sometimes rubbed her own hair.

"HEY!" Lys exclaimed, but that guy didn't response with any sound.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Lys exclaimed again and shook the tree as strong as she could, and he finally response, but it was not a previous response that he did.

SLASH

The red crystal of a sword almost pierced her body, but for luck that it missed and stabbed the land and it cracked to thousand cracks. Lys fell to unconscious since the lightning speed of the movement couldn't be predicted by her.

'WHAT?! Is he SHSL swordsman?!' Lys thought as looking to the figure which almost stabbed her to piece with a sword that modified in to a sword with red crystal's top. It was appearing a red aura sensation that burning in that crystal, also the left eye was almost like burned with crimson fire. That figure was wearing a simple shirt with a pocket on the left's chest with a pin of shield with four wings of bat, and long baggy pants which had many pockets on it, with black boots which could be seen underneath the pants.

"Who-"

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP! DO YOU WANT A DEATH OR MULTIPLE DEATHS?!" that silver-blonde snapped.

"Sowwie!" Lys apologized as moving her hand as fast as she could, seemed like protecting herself.

"You deserve to die now! Prepare yourself!" that silver-blonde pointed his sword to Lys' face, almost touched her nose.

* * *

_She just remembered everything._

_She was invited to study in an infamous academy which teaches magic, monster, and more things like that, Phantasy Academy. She was so excited, since that academy was the only purpose that she studied hardly in alchemy world. Well that was not the only reason. Still, she was very happy to be one of the students of this hopeful academy and she already imagined the bright future that she would have after graduated._

_The students of this year's class, one hundred eleventh class of the academy were asked to assembled in Lost Forest which only could be entered with a necklace that given when she received the invitation, and it was written that she could use it only once._

_ When she entered the place that was a wooden house, she saw fifteen students that already assembled here first._

_"So, are you the last?" A male near the river in Lost Forest said. Her appearance was pure white like a snow hair male with pretty much muscle in him who was wearing black shirt underneath the red jacket, and grey jeans. But something that attracted her was grey steel toed boots that like special and non-common in her life. She detected his existence, he was completely human. "There is a ship with sixteen seats so I assumed it could contain sixteen students,"_

_"There was no room for controlling. I assumed the ship is long-range controlled ship," a female with sleeveless red qipao, which assumed to be one of Chinese Outfit with golden accents, and her arm covered with white gloves, and the legs which covered with black leggings and red shoes continued as looking to the ship, which had the gate that bare opened and showed sixteen seats._

_ "Hey, something must be off since why must we assemble here?" a female with long and flowing blond hair with some blue streaks through it which something like the water's flow, very calming, and she was wearing baggy aquamarine short sleeve shirt with ripped jeans and blue sandals, and for accessories shell earrings and an aquamarine diamond on her necklace. She was not a complete human. Lys could sense that from irregular spirit of water in her soul that human could not have, thanks for her gathering information about non-human creatures for her alchemy._

_"Yeah, that must be in case," Lys said as looking to her surroundings. The students were all unique if she remembered from her research. There were humans and mythical creatures too. She didn't get surprised of course, since she always searched for mandrake or something to her alchemy._

_The ship started to functioning, with machine working's sound that buzzing in the silence. A voice came from speaker inside the ship._

_"Now, now. Please take a seat and enjoy the adventure full of hope!"_

_And then, they took a seat in the ship._

* * *

She managed to dodge the lightning's speed, and kept a safe distance from that swordsman. She was ready to fight with various alchemies with its effect. She grabbed one of her alchemies and threw it to the swordsman: it was destruction zone alchemy. A suddenly round concave made from the destruction alchemy. She just surprised, and when she noticed what was she threw, she regretted. He was one of her classmates and if she killed him… she would regret it in whole of her life.

"YOU IDIOT! How dare you did throw a low-level alchemy to me! Of course it meant nothing!" Ough, for Lys, he was very arrogant, even calling her alchemy was low-level. But hey, he was still alive! And she never expected someone survived that destruction zone alchemy.

"STOP FIGHTING, MINNA~" A very childish with thick Japanese Accent popped between those people, which was standing between the alchemist and swordsman (?), which seemed so ready to fight. The Japanese Girl was wearing a pink long-sleeved baby-doll dress and a matching chest-length cape over it with a red ribbon tying it on the chest, plus white knee-socks and black school shoes.

"Nee~ Nee~ You are awake, Swordsman-nii!" The swordsman seemed irritated because the existence of that Japanese girl, and wanted to go away.

"SHUT UP, YOU JAPANESE ACCENT!" he backed and tried to go away from them.

"Hey, Swordsman! Our business hasn't done!" Lys called that swordsman. He stopped to walking, but still faced his front.

"I have my name," he looked to the back, piercing the sharp look to Lys and Japanese Girl. "Oswallt Cadwalader," and then he vanished by running in the darkness of that night.

"Osuwarruto Cadowarraderu?" that Japanese Girl pronounced, yeah her English was good, but still if it was her first time to hear that name, she would pronounce it with her Japanese Accent.

"Oswallt Cadwalader," Lys repeated.

"Oh yeah! My name is Kinoshita Momoko! Yoroshiku~" Momoko introduced herself as bowed same as Japanese person would do.

"I am Eirlys Gweneth," Lys smiled slowly.

"Eirulisu Guenetto?" Kinoshita spelled.

"Just call me Lys,"

"Okay, Lys-nee! Yoroshiku!" Unconsciously, Kinoshita spread the light aura between them.

"Nice to meet you too," Lys smiled, as looking to her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Clockwork Island, we all enrolled to Phantasy Academy, right?" Kinoshita confirmed.

"Oh right," Lys said. "But we were in the boat that time, and suddenly we are on the island, is that weird?"

"Momoko doesn't have any idea~ So I searched for people here, and the one I met was that Oswallt-nii," Kinoshita said, already knew how to pronounce that swordsman's name. "And then, I met Lys-nee,"

"Why won't we search for other people?" Lys suggested as pointing to a light that came from a building. "There must be something in that building,"

"Lys-nee right! Let's explore that building!" Kinoshita pulled Lys' hand cheerfully, with positive mind that covered the effect from the night of darkness.

* * *

A red-hooded man drank the water from the clean river that passed a wood house on the middle of the field. There was a bonfire near him, which could make him warm all the time. Even he was so close, his clothes didn't get burned or even he never felt so hot.

Near him, there was a tall girl with long flowing blonde hair that had some blue streaks on it, just like water. She looked deeply to the water, and sometimes played with it, feeling the flow of the water. Beside her, there was a Chinese girl with black hair that tied to two high pigtails, and she looked to the sky.

"We must keep moving, to find the others," the red-hooded man stood up and walked a step. "We must find Phantasy Academy first,"

"Wait, Akaitori," the long blonde girl said, as fast as she could stand up.

"Avalon, we must hurry. It's the first day we are in this elite academy, and I think the rain would come later," the Chinese girl said as following the red-hooded man which had stood up. "If your legs get wet, you will turn to mermaid,"

"Yeah, I know, Meiling, please wait a minute," that long blonde girl stood up hurry, as following them.

"Don't come closer," Akaitori said shyly as making a distance between those girls. And then they continued walking to the mountain that being the center of the mountain.

The night still continued with it darkness, and blackness.

* * *

**Sorry for no long update, and short prologue. I still need some OCs, please send as the rules say in first prologue.**


	3. Prologue 2

**Prologue: A Place of Imagination, A Palace of Despair II**

As walking, the red-hooded man or Akaitori Hai walked to the mountain, which you could see a big palace with many towers and building. Akaitori, with two girls that accompanied him: Avalon Kastalina the Half-Mermaid Water Bender and Meiling Wang the Pyrokinesis User. Himself? Akaitori Hai was born to be a Phoenix.

These students were invited to Phantasy Academy, an elite academy of Fantasy that was very rare in this type of condition: All human started to disbelieve the magic and fantasy, which meant that magic and fantasy toxin to them. There were still some humans that felt belief to them, but how much the disbelief feeling made the fantasy erased from civilians. That's why the headmaster of this academy made elite academy of fantasy students only.

Akaitori, Meiling, and Avalon were walking on the field that had only grass, no flower. The grass was dancing, following the breeze that flowing slowly. They continued walking, but they never reached the mountain which was being their destination.

"Wait, I am tired," Akaitori exhaled his breath slowly, as crouching down on the field.

"I sense a magic, is that a barrier?" Avalon predicted as opened a bottle of water that she brought from the river. "I hope it will break by this," she said as saying a spell from her thought, and then controlled the water and splashed it to the direction of the academy. It wasn't through as you splashed the water to empty space, but it was like the water made a wall dry, but that wall couldn't be seen.

"Right, there is a wall barrier which prevents us to go through," Avalon concluded. "But it won't break. We must use bigger magic,"

"Akaitori, do it," Meiling said simply as looked to the male Phoenix.

"What?" the word that only came from Akaitori's mouth.

"You are a phoenix, then you must have very big power," Meiling explained, and it didn't give Akaitori enough reason. "But I just sense that break this barrier will lead us to… something unpredictable,"

"I just think that a while ago, and it will be impossible if you use my power,"

"Let's thinking for a while, it won't hurt," Avalon suggested as sitting on the field and starting to think hard. Her face turned to serious and sometimes she controlled the water that she had. Meiling looked to the academy that seemed very far away. Akaitori looked to the ground which was very plain without flower, just green.

"Hey! There is someone?" someone shouted from far away, and they looked to the source of voice. Two girls appeared slowly, showing a girl with wavy light brown hair with clipped bangs and a Japanese girl with mid-back ebony black hair tied twintails with full straight bangs.

_'God, please tell me, why are you giving me so much girls around me?' _Akaitori murmured in mind, a bit bothered with girls that were around him.

"My name is Kinoshita Momoko! YOROSHIKU!" Kinoshita introduced herself as bowed her body with Japanese style.

"My name is Avalon Kastalina, nice to meet you," Avalon introduced back as smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you too, Avaron-nee!" Kinoshita smiled back, with her Japanese accent that warped her conversation.

"It's Avalon," Lys corrected. "Oh, I am Eirlys Gweneth, but just call me Lys,"

"My name is Meiling Wang," Meiling introduced simply.

"And that red-hooded man?" Kinoshita asked curiously, and Akaitori surprised in no second from his thought.

"I am Akaitori Hai," Akaitori introduced simply, tried to avoid talking too much to girls.

"What happened here? That building isn't that far," Lys said simply, but Avalon and Meiling shook their own head in same time.

"No, there is a wall barrier that prevents us to come closer," Meiling explained. "We can't get through it without breaking the barrier first,"

"Yeah, I did feel that," Lys confirmed to herself.

"Lys-nee, what do you feel about sensing magic?" Kinoshita asked slowly.

"What? Have you felt magic before?" Avalon asked slowly.

"I am not that often sensing some of magic in this place," Kinoshita answered as looking to down, seemed she was entering a deep thought. But, her face tilted up, and showing a big smile. "But, don't worry! Magic is my thing!"

"At any rate, have any idea to break the barrier?" Akaitori slipped the conversation, and those girls noticed the problem that they left because introduction to each other.

"I think I have spell breaker alchemy, but I don't think it will affect this powerful magic barrier," Lys explained as taking a bottle with white liquid. "We must find some weak spots of it to make this alchemy effective,"

"Let's see… I did a water attack to this spot, but I don't think it made a weak spot," Avalon said, explained what she was doing to the barrier. "Why won't we try something destructive to the barrier?"

"I remembered that I have some sort of destructive alchemy, but it is really dangerous, we must keep distance from the barrier," Lys explained as she took a bottle with scarlet liquid inside. She pointed to a spot that might be the safest and closest spot. She gave the spell breaker to Avalon.

"You are a water bender, right? Can you control this to the spot, still covered with water?" Lys asked.

"I will try," Avalon said as taking the alchemy.

"Okay," Lys inhaled heavily, and exhaled lightly. She took off the lid of the bottle that filled with scarlet liquid, and threw the bottle quickly to the spot. It splattered to the barrier, and something exploded, made a fast wind with dust ran to low-pressure air. All of them protected themselves to avoid the explosion's gust of wind. When the gust of wind got weaker, Avalon controlled the alchemy that Lys just gave, and threw it to the spot that might be weaker. Suddenly the wall of barrier that had Black's spell color rotted by the spell breaker wave. Suddenly, big two waves came from each direction, not Lys' spell breaker' wave, and broke all of spell's wall barrier.

"Wait, we just threw a spell breaker's wave, nee?" Kinoshita re-confirmed, but all of them already knew about it.

"There are two waves that other students made," Lys said as looking to the direction of vanished barrier, and showed a group of towers that made a palace. "Then we aren't alone in this island,"

"Of course, there are sixteen students that invited to here," Akaitori sighed.

"Let's get moving by the way, we must go to the Phantasy Academy. We might be late," Avalon took a step to front and looked to her back.

"It must be late, since it is already night," Meiling added.

* * *

A man with white hair and crimson red eyes that wore red jacket over black shirt was holding a gun on his right hand, as it pointed to the formerly a place that wall's spell stood which already got broken. He put back his gun to his jeans' pocket, and changed to simple decoration of gun. Well, that must be one of technology's or fantasy's powers.

"Thanks, for your tips, Alyssa," the white-haired man with tanned skin thanked, but the girl with long, wavy brown hair that wore glasses just smiled thinly.

"No need to thank me Blake. I just told everything that ghost wanted to tell you," the glasses girl said, and stood up since she was sitting when the white-haired man with tanned skin shot the wall barrier.

"Hey, everyone! Look! That's Phantasy Academy!" A boy with messy blonde hair that had a curl pointed to a palace with some towers.

"Yeah, we know, Allen," white-haired man smiled.

"C'mon! There are some anything we must discover!" that messy blonde-haired boy walked cheerfully to that palace's direction. The glasses girl just sighed and the white-haired man chuckled a bit.

"My, my, Allen is so cheerful and curious," the glasses girl said slowly. "Even Pandora Boxes which might hurt him and he knows that, he will keep opening those,"

"My, My," the white-haired man said, almost in teasing tone. "Are you growing older to an old woman, Alyssa?"

"Shut up," the glasses girl hissed. "Beside we must follow him. Even he is a slow runner, he will vanished in second if we don't follow,"

"Right, madam," the white-haired man giggled slowly, and that glasses girl almost noticed him.

The night still continued with their little walks.

* * *

**I have no idea to end this chapter, and I did this very quick and short since I has pretty tight schedule nowadays. I am afraid that I made them OOC and, I am not that good at magic stuff, so forgive me if I made mistake in fantasy stuff.**

**And if there is something wrong with grammar's error or somewhat like that, forgive me too. I was just forgetting some verbal ad stuff like that when I made this chapter.**


End file.
